


alone on the campfire

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Campfire, Camping, Carrying, Dekesy, F/M, Kiss at the end, Mountain Camping, Mountains, S6/7 team, deke and daisy are close to each other, dekedaisy - Freeform, injured daisy, piggyback, rare dekesy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Daisy and Deke gets closer together while the team are having a camping trip.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	alone on the campfire

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah another dekesy fic and I'm very relieved this is just a one-shot and it's the first fic I've officially finished. Yay?!! I'm improving my writing chops. So, then @AgentofMarvel084 gifted me this dekesy au camping artwork for trick and treat and I'm so obsessed with it that I wrote a fic for it. So here it is, enjoy. I'll put her artwork at the end.

Dark blue skies, yellow sunset on the other side, very cold air, but not too cold for snow, the team are on their way on the peak of this mountain. It’s a 7-mile walk on the way to there, not bad since they’re used to be tired after missions. You know what’s a very relaxing good thing to do to relieve all the stress from missions? Camping.

Daisy is the leader of the pack, but not too far from the others. Though their voices can’t be heard that much by her. She can feel the tiredness of her feet that every time she takes a step, she can feel the pain. Might be because her shoes are very tight or she just walked too much. Her heavy backpack is also playing a big role too. The others are feeling that too. Who would not be tired on a 7-mile walk? She’s now walking on the rocky road and surprised to find out that Deke is just near beside her.

“You really walked so fast to catch up on me, huh?” Daisy asked, she continued walking on the rocks.

“I’m a fast walker.” Deke said.

“Fast walker?” she chuckled. “These rocks aren’t even making us walk fast.” she took a peek on the rocky grounds.

“Yeah, but we’re getting near.”

“Let’s keep walking.”

Then they went quiet, carefully walking as the road gets rougher, meeting the rock less pathway soon but Daisy continues to walk normal, taking it easy.

“Daisy, slow down, you might slip.” he warned her.

“Nahh… I can handl-” then she felt a twist in her left foot, leading her to fall on the ground. Good thing, she didn’t hit her forehead. The twist was so abrupt that at first, she felt that it’s just a twist but a few seconds later, the growing pain made her scream very loud. “Ouuuuchh!!!” she breathed heavily feeling the intense pain.

Very loud that the others could hear her from afar.

Luckily, Deke was there near her. He quickly went to her. “Daisy, oh god.” he sighed.

“Told you to slow down.”

“Shut up and help me!!” she hissed while still breathing heavily. “Ugh, it hurts.” she spoke with her airy voice. Getting shot, punched, or hit so hard, she can handle it. But a sprain? This wasn’t new to her, but she didn’t remember how painful it is to have a sprain. That was long time ago when she and May are training. Now she really felt it again, she closed her eyes trying to not think of how painful it is. But damn, the black vision didn’t help.

Still, the others from the team haven’t been seen, still a hundred yards far from her. If Deke isn’t the one carrying the ice bucket, oh well, that would be very bad. Very bad for Daisy’s foot. Is he the one bringing the ice bucket? Yes, yay.

He opened the ice bucket and picked a big chunk of ice. His hand is shaking because of the very cold ice, but he kept going trying to not drop it, he has a friend to help.

He removed her shoe and sock and applied the ice on Daisy’s foot.

“Oohhh.” she inhaled through her teeth. “That feels nice.” she held the ice pack applied on her ankle.

Nice, indeed. Still closing her eyes. Deke opened his backpack to get something. “Sorry, we don’t have a first aid kit…nearby.” he said, getting his white t-shirt from his bag.

“What…are you…getting?” she asked, trying not to trigger the pain on her ankle. Every second, she blinks as she felt the pain.

“Bandage.” he responded.

“Oh, not now.” she said. “I’m having the cold compress now.”

“Okay.” he nodded.

The two are sitting in front of each other on the rocks. He checked on her little bruise which is getting more visible. She keeps on biting her lip trying to calm herself.

“You know? I can handle this. It’s not that a big d-” she stood in one foot but failed to do so, so she sat again. “Okay, ouch.”

“Don’t move too much. That makes the pain worse.” he warned. He gets the ice pack from her hand and stared at her. “Mind if I carry you on the way there?” he asked.

“Carry?” she scoffed. “I slipped here and had a sprain. Do you want to get one too?”

“Of course not.” he snickered. “And don’t worry about me slipping. That won’t happen. See?” he looked at the dirt road which is just meters away from them. “We’ll get there. So, what do you say?”

“Okay.” she gave him a half-smile.

“Sounds nice.” he did the same.

“Thank you for this. I’m lucky to have you.”

“No problem. Always here for you.” he stared at her for a second before focusing back on her foot.

The sun has set already, the dark blue skies are getting darker, making him grab his flashlight.

“Damn, it’s getting dark.” he turned it on and faced it on the sprain.

Not long after, they heard voices of them somewhere.

“Tremors!!” Mack shouted from afar.

She saw him on the woods, getting near, so as the others from the team.

She didn’t respond, but she waved her hand. She’s getting tired bending to apply the ice pack now wrapped with a cloth thanks to Deke doing it for her.

“Daisy, what happened?” May asked, giving her a concerned look.

“I slipped.” she snickered. “And had a huge sprain.”

May approaches her and checks on her affected ankle. “A bruise. Be careful next time.”

Daisy nodded. “You guys should continue hiking.”

“But y-”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. Deke is here.” she interrupted, looking at him applying the ice pack.

“How are you gonna even walk with that?” Coulson asked, scratching her head.

“Deke said he’ll carry me.”

“Oh.” Mack slid her palm on his face. “I can carry you.”

“Mack, he offered.” she raised her left hand on him. “Isn’t that…” she shrugged her shoulders.

Sweet? She can’t say it aloud.

“Okay, take care of her.” Mack looked at Deke. He responded with a stare and nodded. “Yo-yo, FitzSimmons are coming soon. They just took many stops to take pictures. By the time you arrive there, we already lit the campfire. We’ll bring your bags now for you two to ease up.”

“Thanks.” the two said in unison. Mack lifted both their bags before he, Coulson and May continued their walk to the north side.

“How is it?”

“Still hurts.” she responded. “But I’m feeling better.”

“The ice is getting smaller. Should I get another one?”

“Nope.” she shook his head. “You can wrap your shirt on my foot instead.”

“Okay.” he gets his white t-shirt from the ground and extends it. “You do know that this is not an actual bandage, right? We’ll remove this once Nana gives us a proper bandage.”

Not as stretchable as a compression bandage but they have no choice. They only have that one. He starts wrapping it on her foot gently and making sure he does it carefully.

“There.” he pointed the newly-wrapped foot. “Low budget bandage.” he chuckled.

Daisy lifted up her injured foot slowly, closing her eyes as she felt the slight pain, and put it on a rock.

“Thanks.” she exhaled a big bubble of air.

They looked on their left side as they saw Yo-yo and FitzSimmons approaching towards them. “They’re coming.” he said.

“Dios mio.” Yo-yo sighed, putting her hand on her chest seeing Daisy’s foot.

“Daisy, what happened to you?” Jemma asked worryingly, coming near her immediately. “Your foot? Oh no.” she bended to check on it.

“It’s just a sprain, Simmons.” Daisy gave her a grin, telling her she’s fine.

“Sprain?” Jemma raised her tone. “That’s very painful. Good thing, I have a first aid kit here. Fitz, can you please get it on my backpack, please?”

“Sure, Jemma.”

Fitz zipped her bag open and pulled out the first aid kit. He put it on the ground and gets the elastic bandage. “This is the right thing to get, right?” he looked at Simmons.

“Yes.” she agreed, taking the bandage from him and started opening it.

“Nana.” Deke looked at her. “Let me do it.”

“Oh.” Jemma smiled at him. “Thanks, Deke.” she handed him the bandage. “My hands are very shaky for holding the camera for an hour.”

Fitz crossed his arms, upon hearing his voice. Deke may not be his favorite thing to see or hear, but his friend is injured here, so he has to deal with it. And this time’s not a time to not like him, he’s helping.

Deke removed the shirt wrapped on Daisy’s foot, stretched the elastic bandage and wrapped it around her foot before putting the lock.

Daisy sighed big in relief as she felt the satisfying pressure on her foot. “Thank you.” she spoke softly, patted on his right hand.

He gave her a grin. “We should go now.” he said, looking at the dark skies. “Time to carry you.” he turned back and bended in front of her. “Put your hands on my shoulder, I’ll hold your legs-”

“Wait.” Daisy interrupted, refusing to do what he said.

“What?” he looked back on her.

“Can I borrow your beanie?” she asked, touching his hat. She spoke like a little girl convincing his father to buy her a lollipop. “Pleaaseee.” her voice gets softer.

“Sure.” Deke agreed, took off his beanie and placed it on top on her head.

Daisy felt warmth and comfort wearing the hat and feeling a soft cushion above her head. She fixed it making sure it doesn’t fall off. “Now, carry me.”

Deke returned to his bending position and Daisy did what he said, she placed her arms on his shoulders as he reaches it and locks them together. He then gets her legs and touched it on the sides of his body before he stood up properly, holding her shoes with his hands.

“Now we’re on a ride.” he beamed at her. He looked at the ground first to check some big rocks that may block their way before taking his first step while carrying a girl, a heavy girl. But she didn’t seem heavy for him, he felt like she was that teddy bear he wants to carry.

They all started moving except for Fitz who has no clue what to do with Deke’s belongings left after he carried her. “Hey, what about these ice bucket and the first aid kit?!!” he shouted but not too loud, they weren’t too far for them to shout that loud.

“You said it yourself.” he responded loud enough for Fitz to hear. “Bring those please.”

“Ugh.” Fitz groaned, putting his hand on the back of his neck. “Okay, fine.” he rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Bobo!!” he shouted happily as they walk further from him.

Fitz carried the ice bucket and the first aid kit and walks fast to catch up with the gang. He saw Daisy being carried by Deke, his grandson, goodness. They look like what he and Jemma look like when he also carried her. And he was supposed to do the same with Jemma right now if it wasn’t for these containers he’s bringing.

“Aww…” Deke teased, staring at the girl he carried. “You look cute with the beanie.”

Daisy placed her head on his shoulder as they stare each other. “I will quake you into the tree.” she whispered into his ear. “Just kiddin”

Fitz could hear them laughing loud at each other beside him, he rolled his eyes to Jemma.

“They must be having so much fun.” Jemma remarked, can’t take off her smile of how positive the atmosphere is and how near they are on the camping site. Jemma always smiles. “Aww…Fitz, don’t worry as soon as we arrive there, we could relax and warm ourselves.”

“Jemma, look at them.”

“Oh, they’re getting along.”

Yeah, they’re getting along. But that wasn’t the point for Fitz. He saw Daisy smiling big with a sprained ankle and the way they look at each other. After all, it’s just his grandson carrying his very close friend who has a sprain. No big deal, right? Or eh?

Daisy’s not minding the diminishing pain of her left ankle since she rode someone’s back. Still the pain is there, but the bandage is there. “Deke, how you holding up?” she asked, her head is still leaning on his shoulder.

“Fine.” he responded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, no joke. I can carry you all day.” he spoke heavily, feeling a little bit exhaustion from carrying her.

“I can feel you getting tired.”

He looked back at her. “Nah, we’re gonna arrive soon anyway.” he half-smiled.

Then they switched their view back to normal. If it wasn’t for the lights on the pathway, they would be lost in the pine woods. No more rocky roads, only dirt roads. Easier for them to walk and there would be no way someone could slip there and have a sprain. And someone carrying a sprained person can get very tired too.

“Hey, Deke. Can we take a break first?” she can hear him huffing every second. “You’re very tired.”

He didn’t respond and immediately stopped by on a wooden bench near them.

“Slowly.” he spoke in his airy voice as he bended for Daisy to sit properly on the bench. He quickly carries a rock to support her foot before diving on the bench. He breathed heavily and leaned his head on the chair.

“Oh, you guys okay?” Yoyo asked, seeing their exhausted faces as they sat there.

“Yeah.” Daisy responded. “We just need to rest. We’ll catch up later. You guys should head first, they need you.”

“Rest well.” Yo-yo nodded her head before turning back, walking away with FitzSimmons.

It was just the two of them sitting on the bench, on a dimmed road.

She leaned her head towards him, closing her eyes for a moment. He takes deep breaths to catch the breaths he missed while carrying a huge weight on his back.

“If you’re gonna ask me how’s my foot, it’s still painful but not as painful as earlier.”

“Glad to hear that, I guess.” he glanced over her, still looking cute wearing that beanie, he said in his mind.

“Feeling very cold?” Deke asked her, hearing her rubbing her gloves on her coat.

“Yeah, very.” Daisy responded. “Damn, cold.”

He wrapped his arm around her for her to feel warmer.

“Thanks.” she spoke softly. “We should stay here for another ten minutes or twenty so that when we arrive there, they already set up the campfire and our tents.”

“Good idea.” he nodded. “I don’t want to arrive there with no food to eat so…” he snickered.

“Yuhh.” she chuckled, rolling her head towards his chest, feeling the warmth of his coat. “Hey?”

“Hmm?” he stared down on her.

“I appreciate what you’re doing earlier. It means so much to me. Thanks.” she spoke softly, lifting her head up for her to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Deke raised his eyebrows upon feeling that pleasantly warm kiss on his side. He was very speechless at the moment that all he did was to grin big. It felt like he was at cloud 9.

That’s it. They went silent afterwards, spending a couple of minutes before they began to move again, with the same carrying position as usual. The exhaustion from carrying her before, gone. It felt more lighter after that long rest, after that lovely gesture she made. Good thing, their destination is only quarter of a mile far from them.

Before they even arrived, they saw a faint color orange from afar, and it even smelt like barbeque and melted marshmallows as they went closer. There they found all of them holding a stick with a marshmallow surrounding a campfire, that explains that smell. It was Coulson grilling beef barbeque on the side, near a tent.

“You’re here.” he greeted them, fanning the barbeque near him. “What took you so long?” he asked.

“My car needs to cool down so we rested for a while.” Daisy responded, looking down.

“Oh, you must’ve fun carrying her, huh.” Coulson giggled, seeing Deke’s smirk. “You’re just in time, the barbeques are almost ready.”

The campfire circle became noisier when they entered conversation.

“Heyyy!!” Daisy exclaimed, smelling the melting marshmallow that made her tummy grumble.

“Daisy, Deke, good you’re here.” Jemma greeted them eagerly, waving her hand at them. “We’re making s’mores now.”

Deke stopped by on the nearby log for Daisy to get down and sit. This time, her sprained foot was on the ground. “You don’t need to get a rock. I can place it like this.”

Then he sat down next to her.

The night gets darker, and colder, and the gang gets noisier, aside from asking Daisy about her foot, they’re also talking about their previous missions, past experiences they won’t forget and they’re really happy to go out from the Lighthouse where they stayed for a long time. Gray hallways are getting boring so they want to see green pine trees, feel the chilly wind on the mountains, and touch the snow on the peak of the mountain. But sadly, they weren’t sure if they can climb it together because they don’t wanna leave their injured friend.

“No, it’s okay.” Daisy protested, all of them were looking at her. “You guys could go climb the mountain without me. I’ll just…” she sighed heavily. “Chill inside my tent and eat Doritos.”

May insisted. “No, we won’t g-”

“I’ll stay with her.” Deke interrupted, then they went silent for a while, switching their eyes on him. “All of you could go mountain climbing. You don’t have to worry about us.”

“Deke.” Daisy muttered. “You don’t have to.”

“I have to.” he touched her hand. “I don’t want you to be alone here. We could also have fun together. Us alone.”

“Really?” she beamed at him, hugging him tightly. “Hear that? This is perfect, you guys don’t have to cancel your plans.”

Now, they have nothing to worry about that. Everyone cheered.

“Perfect.”

“Great.” Coulson said in an eager tone. “This is gonna be good. Mountain climbing’s not cancelled after all.”

That was the first time they were quiet for a long time that night. Maybe their vocal cords were tired from laughing and the chit chatter they had for almost 2 hours.

The long hike earlier, the lighting of the campfire, assembling the tents, are really hard tasks, not a joke. All of them went to their tents to rest from this tiring day. It was just the two of them left near the campfire, eating their favorite snack, Cheetos, and the others could even hear their very loud chitchats. They were now sitting on the ground, leaning their backs on the log. Daisy felt more comfortable with her position because her leg is straight, plus he felt more comfortable sitting with him.

“Gosh, that’s hilarious!!” Daisy giggled, resting her head on the log. “We have so much in common.”

“I know right.” Deke snickered with his mouth full of food, staring at her.

“You’re so funny.” she pinched his nose.

“Ouch.” he muttered, touching his red pinched nose. “That’s not nice.” he pointed his index finger on her.

Both of their heads are leaning on the wooden log. “Dang it.” he slid his palm through his face. “I forgot to give my tent to Mack. Now I have to assemble my tent by myself.” he groaned, closing his eyes of regret.

“You don’t have to.” she shook her head. “You can sleep with me.”

“What?” he opened his eyes and lifted his head. “Sleep with you? Your tent is very small.” he looked at the purple tent on his left side.

“So what?” she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “I wanna be beside you while I sleep.”

He tilted his head and gaped upon hearing that. “Woah.” he moved his head an inch away. “Your tent has the same size as them. So, we’re gonna sleep in a tight space like Nana and Bobo?”

“Mm-hmm.” she nodded her head and grinned.

“But we’re not…” he bumped his fists together. Then they awkwardly look at each other.

“Silly.” she chuckled, seeing his funny gesture. She slid her palm through his forehead, his hair. “Look, you're incredible.”

“You too.” he spoke in a cheerful tone. "You're great, you're smart, you're special." he shrugged his shoulders, stopped talking as the space between them is slowly getting smaller. She moved her head closer to him as she brushes her thumb under his chin. He did nothing but to stay still and watch her get closer to him. Trying to figure out if this was real or not because he feels like he’s about to pass out. But she gets closer, consuming that small space, then the two closed their eyes as their lips are touching together. He never resisted…for a few seconds. He released her.

“Woah, woah.” he said softly, giving her a startled look. “Did we just kiss?”

Daisy just nodded her head. “Yeah.”

He had her answer. He wants because she wants. Now, he didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. Her hands slid through his head, and his cheeks and pulled his shirt, tugged him closer. “That was good.”

“I guess I don’t need the lemons then.”

“Lemons?” she raised her tone, tilted her head. “Whatever. I’m sleepy.” she rested her head against his shoulder, pulling a sleepy smile.

“I’ll carry you.”

“Uh-uh. No,” she shook her head. “Zip the tent first and then carry me.”

“Copy that.” he agreed and stood up and went to the tent, unzipping the hole before he went back to her.

“Careful.” she warned.

He slid his arms below her knees and her neck and she put her hands at the back of his neck, locked together as he lifted her up and went to the purple tent.

“Here we go.” he put her down on her sleeping bag and placed her sprained foot on top of her backpack.

“Thank you.” she spoke softly, rolled her head on her pillow and grabbed another one for Deke.

He lied down beside her, and they face each other.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"At the lake."

"Oohhh."

“Good night.” she lipped, giving him a grin.

“Good night.” he did the same before he crossed his arms and they closed their eyes.

artwork by @AgentofMarvel084< <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <333 So I wanna write a part two, soon.


End file.
